With the popularity of the aerial photography function of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), more and more UAVs need to use a mobile phone as a smart terminal for remote control of the aerial photography.
In conventional technologies, the remote controller of the UAV includes a remote controller body. A mobile phone holding device is provided at the remote controller body and is configured to hold the mobile phone, such that the user can use the mobile phone to remotely control the UAV for performing the aerial photography.
The mobile phone holding device provided at the remote controller occupies a large space, such that the space occupied by the remote controller is expanded and the portability of the remote controller is reduced.